Sudden Tears
by Jenicca
Summary: Mark tries to live with and love his girlfriend, Michala. During-RENT.


Mark sat at his desk, going through the videos he had taken on his camera, and taking notes on little scraps of paper. His head hurt, due to Roger playing his guitar all day. His hands ached from writing, and his glasses kept slipping off his nose.

He looked up to see his girlfriend, Michala, making some coffee, she saw him, and smiled.

"Tired yet, Mark? It's late." she said, putting her arms around him.

"What about you? You're the one making coffee." he laughed, as she kissed his cheek.

She giggled and went back to what she had been doing. Mark loved her and much as he had loved Maureen. But she was much more real- and she loved him, too. Even Roger liked her- but joked constantly about the fact that it was like living with two Marks.

But Mark didn't think she was anything like him. Actually, that was his favorite thing about her- she was nothing like him. She was energetic, funny, and witty. Mark wasn't like that. But when he was with her- he could be like that, and he could have fun.

This is why he didn't want to tell her that they couldn't pay the rent. She was living with them now, and she didn't have anywhere else to go. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and he just couldn't bear to break her heart now.

She picked up her cup of coffee and went over to the window. Mark pulled out his camera and starting filming her. She noticed this, and waved to the camera.

"I love you, Mark. Merry Christmas!" she laughed.

He stopped filming so he could put his arms around her. She kissed him, and he put his hands on her waist.

"Aw, come on you guys! In a few minutes this'll turn into my very own personal live porn- and I'm really not in the mood." said Roger jokingly.

Mark threw him a disgusted look, and then turned to Michala.

"Um… I hope you don't mind that I didn't get you a Christmas present…" he muttered quietly, knowing she would take it lightly, but still disappointed in himself.

"Mark- you are all I could ever ask for. I can make it without a Christmas present, don't worry." she told him, smiling. "But I got something for you…."

She reached into her coat, and pulled out a scarf. Mark blushed- he hated when he did that.

"I…I...love it. Thanks."

He took it from her hand and put it on.

"Do you like it? Really?"

"Yeah. It's amazing."

And with that, she took his hand, sat him down on the couch, and they starting kissing again, each kiss more passionate than the last.

This was all so new to Mark- he had never been much of a 'lady's man'. He had done this- and more- with Maureen, but it was never like it was with her. Sure, Maureen had definitely known what she was doing, but he had finally let her go. He cursed at himself in his head for thinking about Maureen, and put his lips to Michala's once more.

Roger turned away, and had begun to think about Mimi, the girl who lived below them. He caught sight of Michala and Mark and was going to comment- but he knew it would have been wrong to ruin this for them. After all, Mark had already done so much for him. Letting his girlfriend move in was the least he could do.

The next day, Christmas Eve, went by quickly. Michala made little paper decorations and hung them up on the walls. Mark captured everything on his camera, and Roger played his guitar.

That night, they were sitting in the middle of the room, huddled together, because Benny had turned off their power and heat.

"I can't believe he turned off the fucking power on Christmas Eve!" said Mark, who was sitting under a blanket with Michala.

"_I'm freezing my ass off!_" yelled Roger.

"Michala- we spoke to Benny…And there's something I should tell you." Mark said seriously.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

"….Maureen's protesting tomorrow. And Benny says if we stop her, we can live here for free."

"What if we don't?"

"Then…we're on the street."

At this, Michala burst into tears.

"Oh, Mark! We…can't…stop…Maureen!" she managed through sobs.

She cried into Mark's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Watching her cry like that made Mark want to cry as well. He held her in his arms, and she clung to him, as though she never wanted to let him go.

"We're not going to- Benny won't kick us out….." Mark said, trying to sound convincing.

"Yes he will! He hates us!" cried Michala.

Mark looked to Roger for help, but Roger just shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"It's ok, Michala. We'll make it- I swear."

"Mark…" she sobbed quietly.


End file.
